PDKT! SUMMER! Ketika Sakit
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Sekalipun panasnya turun. Selangkangannya nyeri sekali. Kaki terasa kaku mati rasa. Dan betapa malunya Aster dalam kondisi perut menggembung seperti benar-benar hamil. PDKT! Edisi Musim Panas


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship, Romance, semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Zarc x Aster**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy, bahasa kasar/vulgar, typo, AU, Canon, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ini cuma Fic Promosi PDKT! PWP, di mana Aster digagahi oleh Zarc. :D**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! SUMMER! Ketika Sakit**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius.

Kepala Aster terasa semakin pening melihat termometer yang menunjukkan hasil suhu tubuhnya yang sebelumnya berada di dalam mulutnya. Sungguh, ini menjengkelkan.

Aster Phoenix mengerang. Padahal ini musim panas, mengapa dia malah terkapar di atas ranjang begini?

Aster menyerang sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sebelumnya ia lakukan kemarin sebelum tidur.

Hm ...

Kemarin dari tempat kerja, Aster langsung pulang. Harinya panas sekali, sekujur tubuhnya penuh peluh. Sesampainya di halaman, dia malah jad barang perebutan Sakaki bersaudara. Di mana Sakaki Sulung lebih unggul membawanya dalam dekapan.

Aster jengkel bukan kepalang, betapa tidak terimanya ada yang berhasil berkelit dan mampu bersilat melawan Aster. Cih, kalau sudah begini, jika Seto datang berkunjung ke Maiami City, ia akan minta diajari teknik beladiri lain.

Kemudian, setelah berhasil kabur dari kedua Sakaki, Aster mengunci diri di kediaman rumah Phoenix. AC dinyalakan, tubuhnya lelah sekali, basah kuyup karena keringat. Usai makan malam, Aster mandi air panas. Lalu tertidur di kasur.

Dalam keadaan AC menyala.

Ini lebih konyol daripada kehujanan karena mencemaskan jemuran ...

Tetapi, setidaknya kali ini Aster bisa bernapas lega. Yuushou tengah ada urusan pekerjaan beberapa hari ini, dan dia tak ada di kediaman Sakaki. Seluruh pintu dan jendela sudah dikunci rapat. Aster tinggal pura-pura tidak mendengar apabila ada yang datang.

Peduli amat.

Ini masih liburan musim panas, hari ini juga libur kerja. Tak akan ada masalah.

Ah ..., kenapa saat ini ranjangnya terasa nyaman sekali ...? Selimutnya juga jadi lebih hangat. Belum lagi sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kening Aster, betapa nyamannya.

Eh? Dingin?

Aster membuka mata.

Cup.

"Halo, Cantik. Nyenyak sekali tidurnya."

ARGH!

PLAK!

Remaja berambut perak refleks mundur hingga ke dinding usai menampar makhluk edan yang tak kalah absurd dari bungsu Sakaki. Punggung tangan diangkat mengusap kasar bibirnya.

Zarc mengelus pipi yang dicium telapak tangan Aster. Pipinya diisi banyak udara, dan bibirnya mengerucut sok ngambek. "Kamu jahat. Kok aku ditampar?"

"Kamu! Brengsek! Kenapa ada di sini?!" Bentak Aster berang. Sedikit susah menyeimbangkan tubuh karena pengaruh demam, belum lagi tubuhnya masih lemas.

Sambil menggumamkan 'bhuu~' sejenak, Zarc menoleh ke sekeliling dengan pandangan malas. Dakimakura bergambar Om-Om tertendang. Selimut bermotif bebek berenang tersibak dan setengahnya terjatuh di bawah lantai.

Cengiran dipamerkan begitu pandangannya berhenti ke arah Aster. Ehem, tepatnya, kondisi tubuh Aster. Coba lihat, wajahnya memerah, napasnya berat dan panas, badannya gemetar dan tampak lemas.

"Kamu sakit?"

Zarc mengajukan pertanyaan dengan ramah, seolah-olah sedang menyapa tetangga di pagi hari sambil menyiram bunga di pot yang berjejer rapi. Entah dari mana turunnya kemampuan menenangkan situasi bak lautan bergejolak.

"Keluar sana ...," usir Aster, masih berdiri waspada meski lututnya tidak tahan menopang tubuh. Ia tak boleh terjatuh di sini. Ada hama yang harus diusir dulu.

"Memang sakit, ya? Hm ..." Dagu dicubit, mata dipejam, kepala dimiringkan bak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin justru menjadi bagian dari rumus yang sudah terencana dahulu.

"Mau apa kamu ...?" Aster perlahan-lahan bergeser, hendak turun dari ranjang. Diliriknya sekilas jendela terbuka, pasti masuk dari sana. Dasar maling.

Jari menjentik. "Aku tahu cara ampuh agar cepat sembuh dari sakit. Mau coba?" tawar Zarc.

"Apa?" Pemuda perak mendesis. "Kalimatmu mencurigakan. Tidak mau ..." Kaki perlahan turun dari ranjang.

Zarc tersenyum. "Tidak usah malu-malu ..."

Secepat senyuman itu menghilang, secepat itu pula seringai iblis muncul.

"Sayang ..."

* * *

Suara cicitan burung membangunkan Aster dari tidur lelapnya. Mata biru terbuka pelan-pelan, rasanya berat sekali untuk diangkat. Kesadaran baru setengah muncul, alam mimpi masih belum rela membiarkan Aster bangun.

Sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya singkat. Aster memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat meski pandangannya masih kabur.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Suara sapaan menarik perhatian Aster. Remaja perak melirik ke samping, di mana Zarc sedang memijati kakinya dengan telaten. Aster mengerang ketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya, terutama di bagian selangkangannya, sungguh nyeri sekali.

"Kamu tertidur lama sekali dan terlihat begitu nyenyak. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

Sprei ranjangnya diganti. Wangi kamarnya beraroma ringan dan manis, chamomile. Aster merasa nyaman, enak dihirup. Aster menyadari ia tak telanjang lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya bersih, juga memakai piyama putih garis biru yang biasa dipakainya.

Hanya bagian perutnya yang ganjil. Terlihat menggembung. Aster yakin, hingga beberapa hari ke depan, selangkangannya akan terus meneteskan likuid misterius. Bersyukur ini musim panas, sekolah libur. Aster tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya menghentikan tetesan yang terus keluar dari celahnya.

"Istirahatlah lagi jika kamu masih lelah, Manis." Zarc mengelus rambut lembut Aster yang sudah bersih dikeramasi.

Mungkin Zarc yang melakukannya. Sementara ia pingsan, entah apa saja yang diperbuat oleh Zarc. Tak ada tampak bekas ritual panas mereka kemarin, semuanya seolah habis disapu bersih. Aster bergerak ingin berguling ke samping.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Mau bangun? Biar kubantu."

Aster diam saja. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, dan—

PLAK!

Semanis apapun Zarc memperlakukannya pagi ini, tetap tidak membuat Aster mengurungkan niat memberi tamparan keras bermakna selamat pagi.

Sekalipun panasnya turun. Selangkangannya nyeri sekali. Kaki terasa kaku mati rasa. Dan betapa malunya Aster dalam kondisi perut menggembung seperti benar-benar hamil.

Jika sudah bisa bergerak, Aster berjanji akan menelepon Seto. Memintanya menyiapkan kamar karena Aster hendak mengungsi ke Domino City.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Saya terangkan sebelumnya. Bagi yang sudah membaca Fic PDKT! PWP (Plot? What Plot?) **DILARANG** membagi-bagikannya **TANPA** seizin saya. Fic PDKT! PWP menjadi fic yang **DIKHUSUSKAN** hanya boleh dikirim melalui E-mail. Silakan menyimpan, tetapi sekali lagi **TIDAK** **BOLEH** men- _share_ **TANPA IZIN** dari saya.

 _Mengapa?_

Tentu saja karena itu fanfic Rating MA, yang berarti tak sembarangan situs memperbolehkan publish dan fic tersebut juga bukan sekedar fanservis yang boleh dibaca semua umur.

Tidak semua fic yang saya tulis akan saya biarkan dipamer begitu saja.

Mohon hargai.


End file.
